the_legions_incarnatefandomcom-20200214-history
Legions Incarnate Timeline
The Timeline covers the ending of the Unification Wars, the Great Crusade, individual campaigns of the Legiones Astartes including the discoveries of the Primarchs and will be listing categories of events that followed. The Great Crusade Ending of the Unification War Data: 30th Millennium The 'Emperor of Mankind '''reveals himself following the presumed ending of the Age of Strife, and as the storms that ravaged the galaxy calmed, he believed it was the best time to reveal himself to a desperate humanity and formed the '''Imperium of Mankind, '''alongside his closest friend '''Malcador the Sigilite. '''The '''Unification War '''ended with the extermination of the '''Thunder Warriors, '''the unification of the various Terran nations underneath the Imperial banner and the making of the Legiones Astartes, or '''Space Marines. ' As Terra fell underneath the Emperor's grasp, change fell quick upon the barbaric states. Civilization returned, at least with the limited resources that Terra still possessed. The 'Imperial Palace '''was later entered construction, enlisting most of the planets labor for the task. But as the Imperium gathered its impressive forces, such as the earliest Space Marines and the Imperial Army. The Emperor knew that for the Great Crusade to succeed, he would need equipment and voidships to carry his armies to the stars. The Treaty of Mars Data: ca. 798.M30 The Emperor would later sail towards Mars, and managed to garner the support of the Tech-Priests to coexist in the Imperium. Another interesting thing to note is that the Treaty also preserved the Arcane religion that the Tech-Priests worshiped despite the Imperial Truth. The Adeptus Mechanicum would add its extensive forces to that of the Emperor's Terran Armies, pitting two powerful engines of war into one superpower. As the Emperor had access to the Ring of Iron that surrounded Mars, he also had the vessels to transport his Legions from the Sol system and beyond to reunify the galaxy in what became the Great Crusade, the crusade that would see the stars burning with battles unending between Mankind and the xenos that plague Mankind. Discovery of the Primarchs As the Great Crusade was launched from the Sol System, massive expeditionary fleets ferrying the men and women of the Imperial army to distant planets, followed by the transhuman ''Legiones Astartes that were the primary fighting force, the sons of the Emperor, the sons of legends. However, the Emperor struggled at first with the proceedings of the Great Crusade. His great plans modified after the Primarchs were stolen from him by 'Chaos '''and shattered across the galaxy. As the Crusade went on, the Emperor, or the Imperium would locate or find all '''20 Primarchs '''that were ment to lead the '''Legiones Astartes '''to total victory against any would-be enemy of Mankind. The list of these events are as followed.... Anax, Fire of Sanctification Data: ''ca. 827.M30 Almost into the third decade of the Great Crusade, the planet of Uris was located by the furthest edges of what would become Segmentum Solar. Uris. One of the largest planets in the sector, it was a shining example of Mankind’s Ability to create a thriving society on even the most foreign of worlds. Orbiting a old star, Uris was the largest of 9 planets that orbited Galkus, followed by a massive Asteroid Field that ringed the edge of the system and created a massive mining industry. Uris itself was the center of the System’s Empire, followed by Military and Factorum worlds that sprawled across the system, filling the planet’s coffers with tons of priceless metals and offering a substantial army to fend off from Xenos Invasions or Cull Rebellions before they gained Momentum. Known as the Arch-World, Uris itself is one massive Temple City. From corner to corner, its single continent is covered with sprawling, gleaming structures that touched the clouds. Massive bell towers rung hourly, those that could be heard for hundreds of miles in all directions. By the oceans, Priests and Monarchs spoke of how the vicious oceans were a blessing from their God, one such Golden Entity. 90%of the World’s Population were Holy Savants and Worshippers, devoting their days to praying and trying to discover the path of “Enlightenment”, the other 10% were Priests and Cardinals. Who chanted holy truth and word across the vast pray halls that spanned over the world. The world itself was virtually devoid of all crime and person on person violence. Due to the planets secure Saints Guard Regiments, and the whim of the Fire of Sanctification. The most holy of figures on Uris. Cranax, the Crypt City, was the center of Uris. Geographically and Spiritually. A massive Fortress Temple, who’s steeples and bell towers pierced he cloud line and rung out on constant intervals. Massive marble and granite walls surrounded Cranax. On a day to day, 5.6 Million People lived there, chanting on the Ankh Grounds, where they kneeled in serried rows and prayed for hours upon hours. Never resting as the High Cardinal chanted out from atop his balcony, dressed in Golden and White robes, with the sigil of the Fire of Sanctification emblazoned on his staff. His face and arms were branded with words from the Sanctifiers Truth, his thick voice ringing out from Vox Amplifiers. Upon the walls surrounding the Ankh Grounds, Golden Stone Gargoyles leered and laughed, standing immobile as they watched the praying millions. Behind them stood Saints Guard, wearing golden and white carapace armor, and armed with Heavy Flamers and Blessed Autoguns. Keeping watch and keeping the peace. Inside the massive Temple Fortress of Cranax, Thousands of Priests and Scribes wrote by the hour, copying down ancient Holy Text and spending their lives and blood to write history. Deeper yet, a visitor would come to the Shattered Hall. A place where statues rose up on either sides, and choirs of servitors sung out in rather beautiful voices. These statues were of Anax, the Fire of Sanctification. Overcoming the darkness that had once claimed this world. The statues depicted great battles of him slaying dark creatures, or raising the first Temples of Uris. Following the word of the Golden Entity that only he believed in. None have ever entered the Sacred Chambers. A place that housed the Fire of Sanctification, guarded on either side by Twin Gargoyles, massive marble constructs who carried power halberds and were ever vigilant for their master. The Emperor of Mankind would personally attend to the matter of Uris, after learning though the warp and his own senses that the Fire of Sanctification could be his own son, a Primarch of unequal prowess and ingenius intelligence. The Emperor would meet the Fire of Sanctification, Anax of Uris and after a lengthy conversation and the Emperor declaring that religion should be used to empower Mankind, not the Emperor and his suppose divinity. Anax would join the Imperium as the first primarch, taking helm of the IIIth Legion whom he named the Sanctified Sons Robaert, Defender of the Old Date: ca. ''831.M30 Soon after finding Anax, within a few years the Emperor would locate another Primarch upon the world of Aebrora. Aebrora was a world found far from Terra, beyond the astrography borders of Segmentum Solar into what would become [[Segmentum Obscurus|''Segmentum Obscurus]]. ''Aebrora was found and reported by the Rogue Traders that scout ahead of the Great Crusade of Human worlds, xeno empires, the vanguard that can never return to Terra. The Emperor would come to Aebrora and realize that a Primarch did exist here, finding out about Robaert, Defender of the Old, Lord of Aebrora. After finding and convincing Robaert to join the imperium of Mankind. He was given command of the V Legion, which he named the Rune Warriors after his own collective routine. Ankaya Vhadarsha Date: ''ca. 839.M30 Kaarg Gorefiend Date: ca. 841.M30 Shahram Date: ca. 846.M30 Drelloch Date: ca. 851.M30 Mehan Saltar Date: ca. 854.M30 Atrokyraz Date: ca. 857.M30 Prometheus Date: ca. 859.M30 Aldrahad Date: ca. 863.M30 Luxis Tenebris Date: ca. 867.M30 Eraciles Date: ca. 871.M30 Antrioch Date: ca. 876.M30 Nocturnals Wrath Date: ca. 881.M30 Malchezzar Date: ca. 886.M30 Hone Heke Date: ca. 889.M30 Insert name Campaigns of the Legiones Astartes The Kronos Compliance Jovian Crusade Ullanor Invasion Cerberus Cleansing Betrayal & Heresy Imperium Civil War Sanctified Revelation The Eye of Terror (dropsite?) Category:Timeline